renesmee
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: this is what happened in my mind when edward first meets renesmee and when h first finds out about jacob with his imprinting oh i will also be adding on to the story continuing it. so it has some of the stuff from breaking dawn, but its mostly different!
1. what a day!

**Authors note: Hey** **everyone! I really hope you guys like my story. I don't like Jacob so don't get to mad if I go kinda harsh on him. Now in this story you will read when Edward first meets his daughter (awe) and when he first finds out that Jacob imprinted on her (oh snap). But it will also have more. Like after bella wakes up, it will be different than in breaking dawn I promise. So I hope you enjoy!!! (oh and also check out my other stories to!!). oh yeah this story will be 90% Edwards POV, but it can go to bella, and nessie to, maybe even Jacob if I think it is necessary!!**

Oh, bella. I hope you are okay. I can't live without you. I can hear you heart, but why are you not moving, not making a sound. I must have done something wrong. Oh please be okay. "Please!" oh, bella, you are so beautiful. "I love you" I could hear Carlisle coming up the stairs. He was coming to cheek on me. Everyone else is downstairs with renesmee. I have only seen her when we first pulled her from bella. I want to see her, but I don't want to leave my bella by herself.

"Edward, she will be okay, trust me son," I didn't look at him; I couldn't seem to look away from bella. "You really should come down and see renesmee, Edward, she is beautiful, I think she wants you" finally I looked up at him, I was trying to hid the worry on my face but it didn't work, he sighed and said "she will be fine, come on" I didn't move "Edward? Do you want me to stay up here with her?" I nodded, kissed Bella's hand and went down stairs.

Jacob, Rosalie, esme, Alice, and Emmett were all standing around renesmee. Jasper was across the room leaning against the wall with a pained look on his face. He must be feeling bella, great; she must be in so much pain. I turned to go back upstairs when I herd renesmee cry, then Alice said "Edward, she wants you to hold her" I sighed and turned back around. Everyone had turned toward me, Rosalie was esme and alice were looking at me and thinking 'she will be okay' with big smiles on their faces. Emmett had a big smirk on his face and was thinking 'you are going to have a hard time with the guys when she grows up', but what confused me was when I got to Jacob. He had a half-hearted smile on his face and he was doing long division. Oh well I will figure that out later. Then I saw her. My daughter. She really was beautiful; she was looking at me with chocolate brown eyes, just like bella's, little bronze colored ringlets of hair on her little head, oh she was perfect. I wish so badly that bella was here with me, but she will be. Soon. I walked across the room to Rosalie, who was holding her. Alice, Emmett, esme, and jasper left the room, now it was only me, rose, renesmee, and…..jacob? what is he still doing here. He was still vblocking me from his mind. Ugh, what is he hiding? I reached out and took my daughter in my arms. She was so little. Bella will be so happy when she see's her. I was thinking about what it is gonna be like when bella does meet her daughter when I was interrupted by rose growling. I looked up and Jacob was still there, rose was next to him and she looked like she was going to punch his head off any second.

"Jacob, what do you want" he looked at me and for a split second his mind thought of renesmee and how much he wanted her. I gasped and rose took renesmee from me. "GET OUT!! Jacob if you want to live you will leave now" he looked at me and his face was horror struck. I started stocking him towards the door.

"edward, I have no control over this. It just happens. I-I cant-" Jacob was trying to explain, but I wasnt in the mood. I was getting more and more angry. I looked him dead in the eye and mouthed 'run' with that he turned and ran from the house.

I was about to go outside when Emmett jumped in front of me. "move emmett" I tried pushing him away but he was just pushing back. Then esme had her hands on my shoulders.

"Edward, killing him wont help" I looked at Emmett and pushed as hard as I could, shaking esme of at the same time. Then I darted out into the woods after Jacob. I could hear my family running after me. he was heading for the treaty line, so that I wouldn't be able to get to him. Then I saw him, he was running as fast as he could. Damn! I wouldn't get to him in time. Once he crossed the line, he stopped. I went as far as I could go, then stopped. Jacob went behind a tree and phased back putting his pants on. "look Edward, im sorry but I don't choose this stuff" I hissed at him and almost stepped forward but Emmett grabbed me. Jacob was very thankful of that freaking treaty line right now. I was going to say something when 4 wolves walked up behind Jacob, all staring me down.

"AHHHH" I turned around and ran home the fastest I ever had. I needed to get away before I crossed the line and broke the treaty. When i walked into the living room rose was on the couch with renesmee, I took her and walked up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. Im sure she wanted to see her mom.

**What did you think? good? Great? Bad? Review please. I will write more very soon.**


	2. new beginning

**Two days later. Bella is just about to wake up, and Edward is in her room holding renesmee.**

Bella should be waking up soon. Or I hope she will, soon. Very soon. I miss talking to her, and I just cant help but think that she is in a lot of pain. Rosalie found out the other day that renesmee has a gift. She can show you what she is thinking by placing her hand on you or by making skin contact. I didn't know about it because I was already able to hear her thoughts. Thank god, I thought that she might be like her mother. I hope that now that bella will be a vampire, like me, that I will be able to read her thoughts. Bella is going to love renesmee. She is like her in so many ways, but then she can be like me to. She is very stubborn just like her mom.

Just then bella's heart started going crazy. "ROSALIE, CARLSILE!" this is it, she gonna wake up.

"give me her" Rosalie walked over and took renesmee. "I will have her just down stairs, oh and Jacob just got here, should I tell him to leave?" ugh, I shook my head, no. I will deal with him later.

"Edward do you want everyone up here?" I think bella would want everyone here, but jasper might go over board. Oh, well, if he does I will help. "yes bring them up" alice came in at that moment with jasper. I was right jasper is ready for her to wake up and be crazy. "jazz calm down please, I don't want her to wake up and be freaked" he took a deep breath and nodded. Bella's heart is slightly slowing now, I hope the pain isn't to bad. Just incase, I want her to know that everything is ok, she can hear me, so "bella love, everything is ok" then, her heart stopped. I held my breath waiting for her to open her eyes. Then she did. She looked around, and I carfully grabbed her hand. She spun off the table, and crouched down. She stayed like that for not even a second, then quickly straightened up. She looked over at jasper, carlsile, and Emmett who were standing in front of alice and esme. Then she looked over at me, as I was rounding the table walking towards her. I reached her and she jumped on me and gave me a big huge. A little to big actually "umm, love, careful you are quite strong right now" she let go immediately and took a step back. I shook my head and stepped with her. I took her face in my hand and leaned down to kiss her. I didn't have to hold back anymore so I really for the first time kissed her. When I pulled away she smiled at me. "I love you" i did I loved her so much. She was about to say something, when renesmee cried down stairs. She looked out the door then back at me with a panicked look on her face. "its ok, she is fine" she looked back at me then "I want to see her" oh this is going to be hard.

"well love I think it would be best if we hunted first, renesmee is half human so it might be hard for you" she frowned but nodded. Then carlsile came up and asked her some questions about her transformation. I was mostly occupied by taking in the new bella. But jaspers thoughts were going nuts so I interrupted carlsile "hey if we don't go hunt now I think jasper is going to lose it" bella looked up the panicked look back. "don't worry love, it is very easy, I will help you" she took a deep breath then nodded. She relaxed a little until she found out how we were exiting the house.

**Ok so it is kinda the same as breaking dawn but different, right? I will write more soon and just a heads up, I don't think I will have the vilturie in this story, but I haven't fully decided. Let me know if you think I should or not. And if you have and idea for a problem or a good joke for Emmett reviw and let me know. I am totally 100% open to ideas, and If I like it I will use it and mention you in my next authors note, maybe even turn you into a character for my story, you never know hahaha so REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
